Prom-blem
by h2o48
Summary: I'm back! Basically this is what happens after prom. I won't five any spoilers. Anyway I would love to see more writers, but for now enjoy this one-shot.


_**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews for "My Opinion". First and foremost, the second season is coming to a close and I'm freaking out. It's been an amazing season and I can't wait for the next.**_

 _ **Also, extremely important notice. My Jalex (Alex and Jodi) shipping is holding strong. And I don't care if you ship Jaleb or Calex or whatever. Don't waste your time commenting just to complain, if you don't like my pairing, don't read this story. Understood?**_

 _ **Great let's get started. By the way I realize there's a bunch of fandom on wattpad but I'm just trying to expand it cause I think the show deserves it.**_

 _ **This story takes place directly after "Im-prom-tu", and again it's a Jalex so, there you go. Enjoy! (P.S. It's also gonna be posted on Wattpad as well.)**_

 **Prom-blem**

"Yeah!", screamed the crowd when the mechanic finally arrived with the missing part for the bus. Mr. Stark allowed his students to continue there "prom", for however long they can. Seeing them all so young and happy, nearly brought tears to his eyes.

In fact he did cry, and had to leave the room quickly gaining alot of strange looks from everyone. But they continued having a good time, nonetheless.

Valerie had long since calmed down after losing prom queen, especially since Corki gave her the crown. Though she said "Thank you Corki, but I deserved it anyway", all Corki chose to hear was "Thank you".

Even though she didn't enjoy how Valerie treated her, her friends or anyone for that matter, she still felt good watching Valerie happily dancing with Steven. She then went to dance some more with Jared.

Linc and Sun Hi had been practically glowing while talking to one another. Sun Hi, without the sight of her phone and backup phone, was joyous just the same. She still could see that Linc had something on his mind, distracting him from their conversation, but he just wouldn't tell her.

No matter how much she wanted to get through, she wanted him to have a great night too. Honestly she couldn't believe that she was putting someone else's feelings above her own. "Maybe Mr. Stark is right, maybe I am growing up", she thought. Linc quickly pulled her out of her own thoughts, and she smiled allowing him to continue speaking.

Eveyone was having fun, in there own way, but drama was circling around and anyone could sense it. But this was technically prom and whatever issues that was going on could wait until tomorrow. But for one girl the drama couldn't be ignored. She couldn't put on a smile and dance around in auto shop without a care in the world.

She looked out at the crowd, spotting her friends and band mates. They looked incredible and happy, she couldn't bring them into this, not now anyway. This was all her fault anyway, she could handle it just fine on her own.

She kept looking through the crowd, she locked eyes with her _boyfriend._ The look of uncertainty, guilt and hesitation made her look down at her shoes. She couldn't ignore it, she had no one to talk to so she did the only thing she could, and ran. Unfortunately someone saw her bail.

"J-mapps", Alex called walking up to his fleeing friend. He had his own plans for leaving the improvised prom. Although he found had his own enjoyment in the dance like, possibly getting Corki and Jared back together and dancing with anyone he could find, but enjoying this small town and it's scenery was to alluring. About to sneak out and find some fun of his own before they left, he caught a figure running out.

"Alex, what's up?" she asked turning around, trying to act normal.

"Millions of twinkling stars and a beautiful full moon", he said. She giggled lightly, she hated that he made her laugh when she was supposed to be sulking.

He enjoyed her smile and laughter, making a mental note to some how work stargazing into his night. But the full moon illuminated more than just a humble small town, it also showed his friends grief stricken face.

"Jodie, what happened? Are you ok?", he asked walking up examining her face more clearly. "Yes!" she said confidently, then "No!" she groaned turning away. Not caring at all about her dress she sat on a dirt covered rock and signed.

"I don't know", she whispered dejectedly. He walked over and sat right beside her, thinking. If he knew anything about girls (and having five sisters gave him extensive knowledge) she probably wanted to talk things out to any open ear.

But this wasn't any of his sisters, or any normal girl, this was his J-mapps and he knew better. She probably wanted to be alone, like the independent girl she was, and figure everything out on her own.

"You know we are allowed to go to three more proms in our high school lives, so tonight is really nothing to stress about if it wasn't perfect", he explained trying to get her to talk.

"Any other prom has gotta be better than that", she said pointing to the auto shop. She tensed up again "But I'm perfectly fine, you don't have to be here you can go back in and dance Corki", mentioning his "date" to coax him to leave.

"I want to be here, your not fine and I think Jared is taking care of Corki", he said shooting down all the excuses.

He took a deep breath and just said it "This is about Caleb right?", she scoffed. Jumping straight she started pacing, he prepared himself for a rant.

"This is about Caleb, _and_ Darmala, _and_ Heather and _UHHHH_!", she exclaimed rubbing her neck. "Relationships are complicated", he replied patting the seat next to him.

"No kidding, it used to be so simple. Caleb and I, a nice and simple relationship, but that all changed in like a couple months", she stated sitting back down. "We don't even completely trust each other anymore", she confessed.

"Come on, your Jaleb, you guys will work this out in a week tops", he reasoned. It's true their relationship was one of the few certainties in life. "That's the problem", she started.

She debated whether to really open up about this, but Alex is just so kind it wouldn't harm anything. "When we started out it was great, we just clicked, you know-", she started smiling slightly.

He nodded, "-but lately it's like we are just playing roles we are supposed to play. He gets jealous, I get angry then I forgive and so on", she confessed. She looked at him his eyes were so focused on her, she nearly forgot what she was about to say. She laughed again "I probably sound ridiculous right now".

He smiled "No you don't, three of my five sisters are older and went through _a lot_ of guys growing up. If you guys just don't gel you can't force it for the sake of anything else", he shared. She thought for a moment.

"That's the thing, we're both in the same band and I still consider him one of my best friends, and-" she stopped abruptly. It's true somewhere along the line the romantic feelings stopped and they were best friends (who occasionally kissed). The longing looks, the warm feelings all around her, the spark between all had vanished.

Looking down at her lap, she played with her bracelets trying to think. "Do you like Darmala? 'Cause I kinda saw you sneak a glance at him, and then there's the whole elivator thing", he asked unsure if he was crossing a line.

Rolling her eyes at the inevitable questions, "He's my friend, yes I got temporarily distracted by his charm and I felt bad that he didn't have anyone to dance with tonight. But that's where it ends", she declared.

He sighed in relief that, the whole love triangle thing is out the window, but he couldn't prepare himself for her next words. "I really don't even know why they like me?" she stated nonchalantly. He thought she had to be joking, she couldn't really not see how unique a girl she is.

"I'm sorry, but _seriously,_ your Jodie freakin' Mappa. How could someone not fall for you in one way or another. She smiled at that "Thanks, but I'm nothing special".

He got up and looked at her seriously, then turned away. "Alex, what's wrong?", he turned back "What's wrong is _you_!"

She must have gotten the wrong idea because she got up and was about to go back inside. "That a girl as unimaginable as you could think she's nothing special", she stopped.

"A girl who's responsibility and perseverance lead her to get an internship with an A-list fashionista, create the look of XOIQ and supports anyone who needs her without thinking of herself", he continued. Her breath caught in her throat at his words.

"A girl who can be so incredible, yet so humble. Who stands up for what's right, and doesn't back down", she froze as he kept walking up to her.

He involuntarily put a hand on her cheek and stated "A girl who's voices beauty comes at a close second to her own". He didn't mean to go that far, sometimes the "vibe" just sends him there. He then recognized how close they were, his hand still on her soft cheek and the intense gaze they shared.

Jodie smirked "You know, no matter how crazy this year was, I'm so happy and lucky I meet a guy who time and time again will always be there for me", she said honestly.

He wanted to kiss her, right then and there so much, but he couldn't and he knew that. To many things were in the way and on the line for that to happen. Besides Caleb and Darmala being his friends, and not wanting to wreck his friendship with Jodie, she didn't need this right now. Besides the fact he didn't know what she felt for him, she didn't need another guy to get involved with.

So he didn't, tearing himself away from her and making a mental note to remember how soft her skin is and how good she smelled. He smiled his same Alex smile.

They were interrupted by calling for all the students to get back on the bus. They looked back at each other. Alex offered his hand and she took it without a care.

So what if all he could be right now was her friend. He was happy, he would continue to be there for her in anyway possible. Whether or not his feelings will be reciprocated is still a question. But there just freshmen, and he's still got three more proms to look for to with her.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
